


Next Contestant

by JRae0609



Series: The Songfic Universe [2]
Category: Jeff Hardy - Fandom, Paranormal - Fandom, WWE
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega AU, F/M, Fanfiction, Jeff Hardy & OFC, Jeff Hardy - Freeform, Jeff Hardy/Willow, Jeff Hardy/Willow & OFC, NSFW, Next Contestant, Nickelback, Smut, Song fic, Songfic, The Songfic Universe, WWE - Freeform, WWE AU, WWE Fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRae0609/pseuds/JRae0609
Summary: Maia (OFC from 'I Put A Spell On You') has been on the road for a little while with Jeff now after attaining a position with the company and the pair having established a basic foundation to their little situation. One big PPV weekend things start happening that start setting off each other’s jealous and possessive natures. And well - #shenanigans eventually ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: I will not be using each and every lyric of ‘Next Contestant’ throughout the duration of this chapter of ‘The Songfic Universe’ #thesongficuniverse. There is just TOO much there to be able to utilize it and try to make this story make ANY KIND OF SENSE WHATSOEVER. 
> 
> Disclaimer 2: There will be #smut at some point over the course of this journey that will be based in jealousy, possessive natures, etc. Of course, those parts will have clear-cut trigger warnings towards the top of the post. That being said those parts WILL BE #NSFW so if you are #underage - #avoid these stories.

Maia sighed, annoyed beyond belief because being stuck in the hair and make-up chair for the last two hours has wore on her nerves to the nth degree. She knew that this weekend was important – a fairly big pay-per-view for the company, Hell in A Cell in fact – but she just wasn’t the type of be able to handle this. She didn’t feel worthy, even thought her Alpha had tried to reassure her previously. 

Jeff nipped at her neck as she sat on the bed typing away on her phone. 

“It’ll be fine.” Maia huffed, realizing she had been caught trying to get some advice for the weekend ahead. The pair had yet to go fully public since their tryst a year or year and a half ago. They – well more Jeff or maybe Willow more than anyone – decided they’d go public the weekend of ‘Hell In A Cell’ – where Jeff was going to be in the hellacious structure against none other but The Viper, Randy fucking Orton. 

“How could you tell?” Maia squeaked out as he pushed her down on the bed, tossing her phone gently into the floor. Milky green eyes stared down at her.

“Really, darlin’? Do you not remember the fact that I can sense how you’re feeling?” Jeff deadpanned. Maia went to open her mouth and abruptly shut it, her face going red. Jeff laughed, exhaling loudly. “Yeah. You forgot.” 

Maia pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m just not sure if – “ 

Jeff snarled slightly, “I swear to God if you say you’re not sure if you’re worthy of all this I’m going to snap.” Maia shrunk back on the bed, casting her eyes to the side. He placed a hand on her cheek forcing her to look up at him. “Perhaps someone needs a bit of re-education.”

Well the rest of that night, as they say, was history. Maia smiled, relaxing a bit.  
“Okay, my dear. You are done. What do you think?” The stylist turned Maia’s chair around so Maia could look in the mirror. Maia’s eyes bugged out at what she saw. ‘Is this really me I’m looking at?’ The stylist brushed imaginary dust off her shoulders, pleased at Maia’s reaction. ”He’s going to want to devour you, sweetheart. Just make him wait till after the event?” The stylist winked and walked away. From over her shoulder, she didn’t even have to see him to know who just walked into the room. 

“Hmm. Perhaps we’ll have little Omega for dinner instead of steak.” Two voices hissed into her ear. Maia shook her head, giggling. 

“Come on. We got some things to deal with first. “ They hooked their arms together, making their way towards their ride when out of the corner of his eye Jeff noticed Randy watching Maia and licking his lips. ‘Oh hell no.’ Suddenly a possessive arm encircled Maia’s shoulders and a low growl started building in his chest, causing Maia to start. 

“It’s fine, love. Don’t worry about it.” Jeff couldn’t look at her as he watched his opponent for this Sunday with concern.

= I judge by what she's wearing / Just how many heads I'm tearing / Off of assholes coming on to her…=


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be a bit of a flashback to when Maia was offered a job with the company (at a certain someone’s secret insistence) and has an icky confrontation with a male superstar that leads to the first of several confrontations between Jeff/Willow and said superstar.

Maia frowned, looking at Jeff’s face – which unfortunately didn’t show much other than a fair amount of tension and a far away look in his eyes. If his mind was where she thought it was, it was understandable – the look of tension. Orton had been a semi-thorn in their sides for a fair amount of time now. It all started when Hunter and Shane approached her about a backstage position with the company some months ago. Turning her attention towards the door, her mind drifted back. 

“We’d like to offer you a permanent on the road position.” Hunter stood to Maia’s right, dressed in his typical suit, while Shane stood to her left, his typical attire at the ready, including the stark white sneakers. Upon hearing the offer, Maia felt her eyes bug out. 

“Really? What? Why?” The confusion was evident on her features. Hunter and Shane shared a look, unsure if they should say. It didn’t take long for her to realize her dear Alpha must have had something to do with it. “Jeff had his hands in this. Didn’t he?” Her head snapped back and forth between the two of them. “Didn’t he?!” 

Shane sighed, “Yeah. A little bit. We know what this period that you two are going through is like and…” 

Maia slapped her forehead, groaning in pure annoyance. “I wish he would have said something.” Hunter chuckled. “I guess I’ll accept it. Email me the shit you need me to sign or whatever you need to do. I need to go find me a Wisp.” She growled the last part, stomping off. 

Over her shoulder, she barely heard Shane laugh. “Oh man, he was right. She’s a spitfire.” ‘Oh if they only knew!’ Maia was livid. A few turns later, she heard a low wolf whistle accompanied by clapping. 

“So you’re the one Jeff chose.” Maia sneered. She’d heard enough of Randy Orton to know he was one to avoid. And watching the way he was looking her over made her sick to her stomach. She went to try and move past him and he all but slammed her against the wall, effectively pinning her between himself and the wall. “Where you going, sweetness?” Randy closed his eyes, inhaling. “You do smell very delicious.” Maia cringed, her stomach churning but doing her best to not panic.

“Back the fuck up, Orton.” Maia hissed. 

Randy grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. “I get what I want, Omega. And I want – “ Suddenly a loud growl echoed through the hall as Jeff tackled Randy, creating separation between Randy and Maia. Upon getting back to his feet, jeff’s head snapped to Maia. His eyes were solid white. 

“Behind us. Now.” The dual growl brooked no argument and Maia did as told. “Stay. Away. She is OURS. Or you will regret it, snake.” Randy gave his typical sneer, hands up in defeat, walking backwards.

“You win… for now.” Randy disappeared down the hall, his threat lingering in the air. Soon as he was gone, Jeff spun on his heels and pinned Maia to the wall, his lips hot and desperate on hers. 

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” Maia tried to reassure him. 

But suffice to say he wasn’t reassured until later that night, when she was sated and sleeping safe in his arms. 

Maia sighed, as they got into their ride to the press event after which there would be a semi-formal dinner and carpet walk where they’d be coming out publicly. Jeff took a breath and grabbed her hand. 

“Thinking of the day this shit started, huh?” Jeff tossed her a wry smirk, all evidence of Willow’s influence having subsided. 

Maia chuckled. “Yeah. You too I take it?” Jeff nodded. “Well, you did get some payback the other day in the aftermath of that match with Nakamura.” 

Jeff snickered darkly. “Yeah. Yeah I did.” 

A few months after that first meeting with Orton, Jeff had a match with Shinsuke Nakamura – where he’d hoped to finally put that feud to rest. But that wasn’t allowed to happen. Randy, of course, stuck his head into business where it didn’t belong. He’d hoped to break Jeff down but Jeff quickly got the upper hand – going so far as to take the very same chair that Randy had used on him and make it his own weapon.

Maia watched backstage, gnawing on her fist. “That’s right, Alpha. Kick that snake’s ass!” Swing after swing, Jeff brought the chair down on Randy and eventually their little brawl came to an end with Jeff seeming to be the victor. Jeff came back through gorilla position and back to the backstage area, a big cheesy grin on his face.

“That feel good, Alpha?” Maia wrapped her arms around his neck. His bright white teeth revealed as her smiled at her in glee, he nodded.

“Oh hell yeah, darlin’. Now, let me get cleaned up so I can enjoy a little time with my Omega.” Giving her a peck on the forehead, he dashed off to the locker room. 

Randy stumbled through the same path, grunting when he saw Maia. “This isn’t over.” 

“Keep talking, Viper. You’re about to get skinned.” Maia huffed and walked away, eager to get out of his lecherous sight. 

Jeff laughed. “Yeah. That felt gooood.” Maia squeezed his hand as they approached the press event. “It’s okay, my Omega. Trust me.” He raised her hand to kiss it, white flashing briefly in his eyes. 

“I’ll try. Just nervous. Between this Randy shit and going public – just a big ball of nerves.” Jeff looked her up and down. “What?”

A low rumble resonated from his chest. “Stay close, Omega. I’m not the only one who’s gonna think you look absolutely tasty tonight.” 

 

= They think they'll get inside her/ With every drink they buy her/ As they all try coming on to her/ ‘This time somebody's getting hurt/ Here comes the next contestant =


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is about the events they are attending where they plan on going public plus yet another confrontation with our favorite asshole Viper and some low grade shenanigans. 
> 
> YES some MINOR shenanigans ahead.

Maia smiled and shook her head. She was never going to get used to this man and his various idiosyncrasies. But that was all right by her. ‘Life is not supposed to be boring, right?’

His hand linking itself to hers brought her out of her short-lived reverie. 

“We’re here. You ready? You still sure about this?” He was giving her an out. She threw him a big goofy grin.

“Ready? Never will be. Sure about this? Absolutely. You were right. Shane and Hunter were right. It’s about time. We can’t hide forever.” Suddenly, Jeff threw off his seatbelt and his lips landed on hers with a weird combination of force and yet gentleness it threw Maia for a total loop. He pulled back just enough, his forehead on hers. 

“You’re amazing. Come on.” He hopped out of the vehicle and made his way over to her side, opening the door and helping her out. “Easy there. You got some mountains for high heels there, babe.” 

Maia giggled. “I know right? I told the girls this was a bad idea. I trip over my own bare-feet daily.” Jeff threw an arm around her shoulders and guided her inside. 

Jeff whistled, “Oh man. Lots of podcasts and interviewers here. Shit. You still sure about this?” Maia pinched his side. “Hey!” He slapped her ass lightly in return. 

“Tit for tat? Is that how this is gonna play out?” Maia arched an eyebrow at him, challenging him. 

Jeff grinned, borderline feral fire in his eyes, “If that is how the Omega wants to play it.” 

“You’re on.”   
\-----------------------------------

They’d been through countless interviews by so many different faces that for Maia it was starting to blur a bit. The only thing that kept her even slightly enthralled and entertained was this little game between her and her Alpha. 

She’d rub her foot up and down his leg slowly. He’d wrap an arm around and move his hand so slowly down her side, grazing the underside of her breast as he went. She’d grip his thigh covertly under the table or wherever they were seated. He’d pretend to be kissing her temple when he was really blowing in her ear. The entirety of the press event went precisely like this. 

Jeff wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her to one final interview. “We’re almost done and then you’re mine, “ He whispered, almost harshly, in her ear. 

Maia licked her lips and whispered back. “Promises, promises.” Jeff chuckled darkly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a Snake watching their every move and her whole body stiffened in disgust. “We got eyes on us, hon.” Pretending to crack her neck, she tried to motion in Randy’s direction. 

Jeff hissed. “He just won’t stop will he? You carry my mark. Is that not enough for him?” His grip on her waist became almost painfully tight. Maia stepped in front of him stopping him cold.

“Haven’t you stopped to think yet that he’s been doing this since this feud was initiated? To get under your skin?” Maia cocked her head to the side, staring up at eyes that were progressively going whiter by the minute. “Take a deep breath, babe. Tonight is almost over with. Just have a dinner after this and we’re home free for the night.” She hugged him as he buried his nose in her hair, doing his best to calm himself. 

“Mr. Hardy, Ms. Tinnell, you ready?” The interviewer asked, motioning them over. Maia nodded and looked up at Jeff.

“Let’s do this.” The pair joined the interviewer in front of the camera. 

“Okay!” The interviewer looked at the camera and provided the typical introduction to the podcast, introduced Jeff and provided the information for the Hell In A Cell pay-per-view coming up this weekend. He pointed at me. “Care to introduce us to this lovely lady?” 

Jeff grinned ear-to-ear, a little too eager still after all the interviews to continue bragging about Maia. “This little lady has been the absolute best thing to come along for me in a long time. May I introduce to you Maia Tinnell, my girlfriend of – what is it now babe, nine months?” 

Maia rolled her eyes, “Ten months, actually.” The men both laughed. 

“Wow ten months? I bet that wasn’t easy to keep quiet.” The interviewer asked. 

Maia snickered. “Oh, no. It definitely was not.” The interview continued down this similar path, asking about Maia’s involvement in the company, Jeff’s thoughts on the match coming up and stuff along those lines. Maia knew Randy was still watching and it made her uneasy. She tucked into Jeff’s side a little tighter when she suddenly felt his hand grab her ass she thought a little rougher than he might have intended. 

That is - until he cocked one eye in her direction. ‘Oh he definitely meant that.’ Her grin was subtle but by the slight crease around his eyes, he caught it. 

\-----------------------------  
Maia groaned, tearing her heels off her feet as they walked through the parking garage. “Oh. My. God. I survived.” Jeff cackled, Willow obviously closer to the surface than normal.

“Well… for now.” Maia stuck her tongue out at him, being rewarded with a heated look. 

Suddenly, Maia shrieked as she was grabbed from behind and spun around.

“Why don’t you come hang out with me, sweetheart? Come see what a real man – a real predator – can do for you.” Randy held his arms wide open. 

And that’s how the fight started. 

Jeff speared Randy to the ground and proceeded to way-lay on the Viper. Randy rolled them over and returned the favor in kind. Separating, the two got up on their feet and started exchanging blows. 

“Fucking hell! God damned men!” Maia threw one shoe at Jeff’s head and one at Randy’s head, hitting both of them dead-on. Stomping in-between the pair, she held her hands up. “Save. It. For. The. Cell.” She hissed at them. 

“Fine.”

“Fine. His ass might not make it out, though.” The dual tones that Jeff’s voice got indicating Willow’s cooperative influence made Maia breathe a slight sigh of relief. She got up right in front of him. 

“I’m counting on it,” She spoke under her breath, causing Jeff to throw her a look of ‘you just gave me carte blanche didn’t you?’ smirking as she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the car. 

“What about the dinner?” Jeff asked, startled by her boldness. 

“Fuck the dinner.” 

\-----------------------------  
They barely made it into the hotel room’s door and slammed it shut before Maia fell to her knees and proceeded to undo his pants. 

“What about you?”  
“This isn’t about me right now. Let me take care of my Alpha without complaint would you?” Maia gave a sly smile as she pulled his cock, which had been hard enough to cut diamonds for the last few hours, out. He ran a hand a hand through her hair. 

“Well then, Omega, what are you going to do then?” He hissed lowly. 

Maia proceeded to pump her hand up and down his shaft while she bent her head down to lick and suck on his balls. She was rewarded with a deep groan. Running her tongue flat from the base to the head, she then took him in her mouth as far as she could, stroking what she couldn’t fit with her free hand. 

He pulled her hair back, staring down at her. “Look at me.” The voice that came out was deeper than she’d ever heard from the man, causing her eyes to dart up to his. As the pair locked eyes, she did her best to take him a bit deeper into her mouth and gave one last good suck, sucking her cheeks in to increase the pressure. 

“Fuck!” He threw his head back with a shout, gripping the back of her head, as he came down her throat, feeling her swallow every last bit. When he was done, he released her and she fell back, coughing a little bit. Tucking his cock back into his pants, he immediately picked her up and laid down by her on the bed, gripping her form to his for dear life. Burying his nose into her neck, he could smell her arousal but he knew not to argue with her statement from earlier. She knew he needed her. 

“Hey, talk to me.” Maia whispered. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rough.” He croaked out, tired on so many levels he’d lost track of them all. 

Maia shook her head, “It’s okay. I get it. You’ve been a little… keyed up lately. You weren’t that rough by the way.”

“What about you? I can smell it on you, darlin’. You need me as much as I need you.” Maia ran her hands over his shoulders, smiling into his neck. 

“You can get me after Hell In A Cell.” 

“Deal.”

=And each time she bats an eyelash/ Somebody's grabbing her ass/ Everyone keeps coming on to her/ This time somebody's getting hurt / Here comes the next contestant…=


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 is a brief interlude leading into HIAC. The last few days have been hell around here so – why not a teeny bit of a final confrontation, a teeny bit of shenanigans and a teeny bit of fluff to get us ready for Jeff to be an absolute idiot and Swanton off the cell? 
> 
> It’s happening. I am calling it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is where the story is currently on hiatus until I get some damned resolution to that damn match!!

Twenty-four hours after the events of the night before, Maia found herself wandering around the arena just twelve or so hours out from the pay-per-view – her job for the day now completed. She saw the cell and shook her head. ‘I swear to God if he does what I think he will, his ass is so grass.’ Maia grumbled to herself, reaching back to tighten her ponytail. Just as she was about to take a step, she heard a giggle.

“Worried about what he is going to do, huh?” Stephanie McMahon spoke up from a few feet behind him.

Maia looked over her shoulder, a grimace on her face. “That obvious?” 

Stephanie laughed, stepping up to Maia’s right side. “Yeah, kinda is. And I totally don’t blame you. He’s been hinting all week at having something up his sleeve.” Maia narrowed her eyes at Stephanie, ice blues cold enough to send a blast of ice from here to Hong Kong. Stephanie shook her had and held her hands up. “I have no idea what it could be. He’s being pretty damn mum about it.”

Maia groaned, “Of course he is. I’m going to go find him.” 

“Good luck!” Stephanie yelled as Maia took off down the hall, laughing. Maia’s boots echoed off the hard walls of the arena, each step seeming to land a bit harder. Her heart was in her throat and nerves were frayed at the thought of what her dumbass Alpha might have planned for tomorrow. 

Suddenly an arm shot out for a branching hall, catching Maia around the waist and swinging her around between his form and the wall. 

“Where you going baby?” Randy’s smile was far too smug for her liking. Maia growled, low. “What? I just want to have a bit of fun.”

“That’s the fucking problem, asshat. I want nothing to do with your gross ass. Now move.” Maia commanded, her back straightening and foot tapping – a subtle warning as to what she would do if he didn’t step out of the way. 

Randy growled and raised his right hand to backhand Maia across the face. “You little slut. You’re just a piece of ass to him. Learn your place!” He swung his arm and Maia ducked, kicking her foot through the uprights, landing square at his crotch. She rolled out of the way just in time to see a partially seething – partially stunned Jeff (with Willow peeking out) standing at the end of the hall. Maia bolted for his side, barely able to breath. 

“Oh and for the record Randy – come tomorrow, my man is going to end your cocky fucking ass. Let’s go Jeff.” Maia grabbed his hand and tugged him down the hall before things could escalate further. Jeff was eerily silent, considering the scenes that he just saw unfold in front of him, and Maia could no longer stand it. She whirled on her feet, tossing her arms around his neck and kissed him like he was the last bit of oxygen she’d ever get. 

She didn’t realize it but they were right in front of his locker-room. When she poked gently as his lips with her tongue and he accepted it, he groaned and picked her up, pushing his way into the room. Turning briefly he locked it and suddenly she was beneath him on a bench. She broke the kiss as he bit and nibbled at her neck, gasping for air.

“Talk. To Me.” Jeff merely grunted and ground his hips against hers. “Jeff. Damn it.” She jerked his head up by the hair to look into his eyes and was rewarded with a low moan. “Where are you at right now?”

His eyes narrowed, dangerously white. “Where am I right now? I just watched my precious Omega take out not only an enemy but also one twice as big as she is without my help. I’m terrified. I’m turned the fuck on. I want to show my Omega how fucking proud I am of her.” His left hand on the back of her neck and his lips hot on hers once again, his free hand swiftly unbuckled her jeans and dove below her thong. A finger ran slowly over her slit and finding her sensitive clit, eliciting a shuddering breath from his Omega. Continuing his torture on her neck and ears, he pushed one digit inside of her, pumping it slowly while rubbing slowly, hard circles on her clit. “I do not deserve a warrior like you.” He whispered in her ear, pushing a second finger inside of her continuing his rhythm. 

Maia gripped his shirt so tight she thought she might rip it, her walls starting to clench around his fingers. “Al—al…” Suddenly, he curled his fingers up, hitting her most sensitive spot, sending her over the edge. His free hand clapped across her mouth, doing his best to muffle her scream of his name as she came. Slowly, he brought her back down and pulled his hand back up to face level. 

“Look at me, Omega.” She opened her eyes to see him suck every last little drop of her juices off his fingers, making her gasp. “Consider this a promise of no matter what happens tomorrow, there is far more to come for you.” His eyes slowly faded from white back to his typical green. 

Maia fought to catch her breath and sit up as he moved off her. “Speaking of tomorrow, what do you got planned?” 

Jeff meandered towards the door, throwing a cheeky grin at her. “Nice try.” 

= Is that your hand on my girlfriend? / Is that your hand? / I wish you'd do it again / I'll watch you leave here limping/ And I wish you'd do it again / And I'll watch you leave here limping /There goes the next contestant…=


	5. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: ‘Next Contestant’ (Nickelback) Part 5 #nextcontestant  
> Universe: previously established in ‘I Put A Spell On You’ #iputaspellonyou  
> Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Willow x OFC (Maia Tinnell)  
> Word count for actual story: 2,197  
> Rating: PG13 to start, NC17 or even R by end  
> TW: ANGST, Bondage, Possessiveness, Borderline Assault (Slap of the face), Name calling… Maybe edging or borderline orgasm denial?  
> I think those are the biggies. I’m sorry if I failed to warn of anything else.
> 
> Disclaimer 1: I will not be using each and every lyric of ‘Next Contestant’ throughout the duration of this chapter of ‘The Songfic Universe’ #thesongficuniverse. There is just TOO much there to be able to utilize it and try to make this story make ANY KIND OF SENSE WHATSOEVER. 
> 
> Disclaimer 2: There will be #smut at some point over the course of this journey that will be based in jealousy, possessive natures, etc. Of course, those parts will have clear-cut trigger warnings towards the top of the post. That being said those parts WILL BE #NSFW so if you are #underage - #avoid these stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The original plan was to do two sets for the ending of ‘Next Contestant’ but it didn’t shake out that way. This should be the last part.
> 
> Summary: Maia has been on the road for a little while with Jeff now after attaining a position with the company and the pair having established a basic foundation to their little situation. One big PPV weekend things start happening that start setting off each other’s jealous/possessive & worrying natures respectively. And well - #shenanigans eventually ensue.

Maia sat in catering, gnawing on her nails and both of her feet bouncing out a cadence that was difficult to follow. ‘It’s time.’ Her gut was in nothing short of knots. Jeff was far beyond enthusiastic for this match – he was absolutely bouncing off the walls with nervous energy. And if last night was any indication, she knew in her heart he was planning something absolutely stupid.

            --------

            “Please tell me you’re not going to do what I think you’re going to do.” Maia gnawed on her bottom lip, lying on the bed watching Jeff pace the room. In twelve or so short hours he would be entering the monstrous structure dubbed ‘Hell In A Cell’ where anything and everything basically was fair game.

            He stopped and grinned at her. “Oh you mean Swantoning off the top of the cell?” Maia paled and he raised his hand stopping her, as she was about to open her mouth in protest. “Don’t worry – despite how much I want to do that, I know it’d be risking catastrophic results to do. So don’t worry.”

            Maia breathed a sigh of relief, flopping her head back on the pillows. “Oh thank fucking God!” A dual chuckle emanated from Jeff as he crawled over her, looking in the eyes – his usually bright green eyes now milky green.

            “ **But that doesn’t mean I still don’t have ideas** ….” He chuckled huskily as he nipped at her lips.

            “God damn it, Jeffery…”

           ----------

            She watched as Jeff made his way towards the entryway to the ramp – his face paint and attire reminiscent of a by-gone era. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, grinning and winked at her. Maia felt her stomach drop below her feet.

            “What the fuck do you got planned Jeff?” She mumbled just in time for a hand to clap down on her shoulder. Tossing her head up, she found the hand belonged to none other than Paige – the current Smackdown General Manager.

            “C’mon babygirl. Let’s go watch this match.” Paige helped Maia up to her feet.

            Taking a shaky breath, Maia raised an eyebrow at Paige. “He doesn’t want me to watch this alone does he?” Maia inquired as they made their way to a monitor. Paige laughed lightly.

            “Pretty much.”

            “That terrifies me.”

            “It’s Jeff Hardy – it should.” Paige and Maia both stood, watching as the entrances and introductions were made, arms crossed over their chests. Maia’s jaw was locked tight.

            Maia watched the match, as it got under way – entranced and worried beyond belief. For the most part, the start of the match went as expected. Until ‘weapons’ or ‘aides’ were being pulled out.

            She groaned. “Oh here we go.” Tables and ladders and the usual faire were dragged out from underneath the ring and utilized quite efficiently. Eventually, as Jeff laid in the ring catching his breath Maia watched as Randy searched under the ring for something in particular. Sure enough, he found it.

            “A screwdriver? What the in the name of fuck are you going to do with that Orton?” Maia grimaced at the near look of perverse glee that shone from Orton’s eyes. He stalked his way over to Jeff’s side and inserted it into the hole where Jeff’s gauge was and twisted his ear – causing Jeff to scream in agony. Maia and Paige both jerked their eyes away from the screen. “Fucking hell Orton!” Maia cried out.

            “Yeah, that’s a little much.” Paige agreed. Maia and Paige couldn’t stomach looking at the screen for a few minutes until Paige looked up and jerked on Maia’s arm. “Babe. Your man is at it.” Maia jerked her head up, blue eyes glued to the screen. She saw Jeff standing on a set up of ladders so high he was almost having to crane his neck.

            “Don’t you do it you fucking idiot!” Maia gritted her teeth. She saw the look on his face. He realized he couldn’t properly Swanton so he grabbed a pipe on the ceiling and swung from it like a monkey, eventually falling through the table beneath him where Orton had been previously. Maia covered her face in her hands, tears in her eyes, when she realized Jeff wasn’t getting up relatively quickly.

            Paige put her hands on Maia’s shoulders, trying to guide her to Jeff’s private locker-room. “Come on babygirl. He’ll be okay. He’s Jeff fucking Hardy. Try and breathe.” Paige kept trying to reassure Maia as they made their way to their destination. Maia, unfortunately, caught sight of Jeff being wheeled towards the trainer’s area on a stretcher and fought to get out of Paige’s grip. “Let them evaluate him to be sure. I’ll come get you if it’s serious.” Paige opened the door and Maia walked through it, numb.

            Maia found as the minutes ticked by that she couldn’t sit still. She paced and paced, pulling her hair into a ponytail in attempts at keeping herself from pulling it out by the roots.

            “What the fuck was he thinking?!” Maia muttered over and over, rubbing her face with her hands. She was so preoccupied with her anxiety that she didn’t notice the creak of the door and who entered.

            “Little Omega, take a breath.” A calm but tired order issued from behind her. Maia stiffened, barely able to breathe as she slowly craned her head around to discover it was a tired and beaten up but alive Jeff standing behind her. “I’m okay. I promise. Now come here.” He opened his arms, hoping to ease her fears. Maia turned slowly on the heel of her boot, took a few steps towards him and before she realized what she did – her open right hand flew across his face.

            “Warn a bitch before you try to kill yourself PLEASE!” Maia cried out, tears running down her face, chest heaving with the effort it took to keep breathing. Jeff merely closed his eyes, hissing through his teeth.

            “ **Oh Little One… bad move…”** He cracked an eye in her direction, the dual tone of Willow and Jeff being heard. “ **I get that you were scared. I get that you are upset. But enough. I think it’s time for a little lesson in trust…”** Promptly grabbing his luggage and ushering her into the hall, he bid a quick goodbye to anyone in ear shot and started guiding her towards the parking area – a tight but not harmful grip on her arm. Maia struggled.

            “Let go of me you adrenaline junkie bastard!” Maia hissed, beyond angry with him. A slow clap from the side stopped them dead in their tracks.

            “Boy, I see why you like this one so much. She must be a hellcat in the sack.” Randy hissed out lowly. Jeff growled from deep within his chest.

 

**= I'm hating what she's wearing/ Everybody here keeps staring/ Can't wait 'till they get what they deserve/ This time somebody's getting hurt/ Here comes the next contestant…=**

            “ **Don’t even think about it.”** Jeff jerked Maia to him, her back against his chest, and with his free hand he lowered the collar of her shirt. “ **See this mark? It’s mine. Know what that means Snake Boy? SHE’S MINE!** ” Jeff roared, spinning Maia around and claiming her lips in a clearly possessive, claiming kiss that she eagerly returned. When they broke apart, needing air, they glared at The Viper who had a scowl etched so deep in his face that you’d thought he was always like that.

            “I’m taken, Snake. Back the fuck off.” Maia hissed, dancing gleefully internally as Randy threw his hands up in defeat and retreated. “Oof!” Suddenly, Maia found herself over Jeff’s shoulder. She smacked him on the ass. “Put me down damn it!”

            “Not a chance, darlin’. You still have punishments to deal with and lessons to learn at the hotel.” Maia groaned at the promise in his voice.

After what seemed like an eternity later in a silent drive to their hotel, Maia found herself sat back on her feet and pushed into the room. Jeff sauntered over to the chair in the corner after promptly slamming the door.

Licking his lips, he waved a hand in her direction. “ **Strip**.”

Maia felt her eyes bug out a bit. “What?”

Jeff snarled darkly, “ **You heard me**.” Maia shook her head in disbelief as she started to unbutton her shirt. “Slower.” Maia arched an eyebrow at him and proceeded in removing her shirt so slowly it was painful. Reaching up to undo her black lacey bra, Jeff tsked at her. “Leave it. Shoes and jeans next.” Her hand crept down to the button and zipper of her jeans as she kicked off her boots and simultaneously popped the button while lowering the zipper. Deciding he couldn’t wait anymore, pupils blown to hell, Jeff stalked over to and yanked her jeans down, earning a slight yelp of surprise from his Omega. He smacked her on the ass where her thong didn’t cover.

Maia whimpered and whispered, “What now, Alpha?”

“Let’s see if you trust me.” He whipped out a scarf and blindfolded her with it. “ **Hmm yes that’ll do quite nicely.** ” He quickly shoved her to the bed and proceeded to tie her to the bedpost, sprawled out for him and only him to see.

Maia chuckled breathlessly, “What about my bra and underwear?” Jeff crawled up her form, biting and sucking each and every inch of her skin he came in contact with before stopping at her ear.

“ **This, little Omega.** ” Swiftly with one hand he tore the lacey items clean off of her, leaving her completely bare to him. Biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark at the juncture of her neck, his hand crept down to her breasts – tweaking one nipple then the other. He smiled as the rate of her breathing picked up. “ **See little one. I know precisely what I am doing. I’ve been doing this for a long time now.”**

Maia gasped, “Yeah but botches and accidents still happEN!” Maia arched off the bed as he took one of her pebbled buds into his mouth, the corners of his lips quirking up.   
            “ **True. I’ll give you that.”** He proceeded to attack the other one, enjoying the way she was starting to shake underneath him. “ **Still… Trust in me**.” He hissed as he kissed his way down to her core. Inhaling, he moaned in appreciation. “ **You smell divine.** ”

Maia whimpered as he ran a finger over her exposed opening. “I try but..” Her train of thought disrupted when he inserted one digit inside of her, moving it painfully slow.

“ **Finish the thought.** ”

“I uh.. I try bu—but…” She was finding it difficult to speak especially when he inserted a second finger inside of her.   
            Jeff smiled as she started to break down. He rubbed his thumb lightly over her clit. “ **Come on, be a good girl for Alpha and Alpha will give you what you need.”**

Maia all but shouted, “I try but damn it it’s so damn scary to see that shit especially without warning!” Finally getting her to voice her fears, Jeff removed his thumb and attacked her clit with his tongue. Maia cried out, “Fuck, Jeff! You don’t play fair!” Jeff pulled back, jerking his pants and boxers down far enough to free his straining cock and crawled up her form – kissing her with everything he had.

“ **You have no idea. But alls fair in love and war right?”** Slowly he pushed his cock into her tight heat, moaning at how she felt. “Fucking hell baby. You always feel so good.” Maia raised her hips, trying to take more of his cock into her pussy.

“Please, please fuck me. Please.” Maia begged wantonly. Jeff slammed his hips into hers.

“ **As you wish!** ” The pace he set was nearly brutal but he knew they both weren’t going to last very long. Maia jerked at the bonds holding her down. “ **What do you need baby?** ”

“Please, need to touch you Alpha.” Growling he reached up and released her ties as moaned as her arms went around his neck just as he readjusted the angle by grabbing her hips. “Fuck!” She moaned as he proceeded to her spot over and over. “Yes! Like that Alpha! Fuck! I’mgonna-“ She slurred.

Jeff buried his face in her hair, ordering harshly, “Yes, fucking cum on your alpha’s cock. Let me take all your fears and stress and anxiety away. Cum! Cum for me now!” Maia buried her face in his neck, biting down to muffle the scream of his name as he came inside of her with a roar. After a few moments, he pulled out of her with a moan, ditching the rest of his clothes as he ushered her under the comforter, pulling her close.

“So, from now on – are you going to fucking trust your Alpha?” Jeff asked breathlessly, holding her tight to his side.

Maia snuggled into his side and looked up at him, “I can’t promise to be perfect but… I’ll try.”

Jeff looked at her softly, kissing the top of her head, “That’s all I can ask for I suppose.”


End file.
